


Honey and Leather

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [38]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Day 5, Feelings, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Last chapter gave me Reiner/Eren feelings, Leather Kink, M/M, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set after chapter 98 for all the visual elements.





	Honey and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturnian-kid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saturnian-kid).



> I dragged my bro into SnK with me and we had Reiner/Eren feels so bro this is for you.

This was not how it was supposed to go. He didn’t know for sure if the festival was a good thing or not, but this… this was _bad_. It was bad because it felt so good. He shivered at the feeling of the gloved hand over his shoulder. The leather was smooth, but broken at the articulations. Those gloves had been worn, enough that it showed. It felt strangely good, and was a complete contrast with the coarse rope knotted around his body. The feeling wasn’t completely foreign – not after years of wearing the 3DMG, the tight leather digging into the skin through clothes – but it was new enough to be unsettling. The knots weren’t exactly done the same way, too. His arms were bound in his back, in a way that was almost painful. It wrapped around his chest, grazing against his nipples and driving him mad. The last ones were wrapping around his legs, not restraining anything but giving him that feeling of constriction that was arousing in a strange way.

There was a blindfold on his eyes too, yet the image was burned in his mind. _Eren_. Eren, wearing a Mahr uniform. Eren, several years older and still alive. Eren, his long hair hanging around his now manly face. Eren, whose leg had grown back quite suddenly after _it_ had been decided. Eren, whole, handsome and dangerously attractive. He had definitely shed the old layers of his teenage years, and wore proudly the attire of a man. He felt himself drool at the thought of what that _attire_ comprised. His own breath was too loud, too fast.

“Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself?” Eren murmured, gloved hand sliding against his jaw. A thumb hooked inside his mouth, but he didn’t bite down and let himself taste the leather on his tongue. It didn’t taste _good_ but it was comforting. A taste of forgiveness.

Eren snorted.

“Don’t even go thinking that if you’re good I’ll forgive you for everything you’ve done. My heart would not stand it. But if you’re a good boy” – Reiner shivered at the words – “maybe I won’t be so hard on you. Maybe I’ll let you live.”

His breath hitched, but he said nothing.

“Well?” Eren said, and Reiner gasped at the feeling of the harsh leather of a boot between his legs. “What do you say? Will you be a good boy?”

A whine escaped his lips as the boot worked its way up his cock, giving him a jolt of pleasure.

“Y-Yes”, he gasped. “I will be a good boy, yes.”

He almost yelped when the hand jerked his head back.

“What did you say? I didn’t understand you, bitch.”  
“Yes, sir! I’ll be good, sir!”  
“That’s better”, Eren said, and his voice… His voice had changed but it still felt like a miracle to his ears. He wanted more of that feeling, like someone was pouring warm honey on his tongue.

The hand left his body and he heard Eren step away. Time passed by, and he started to get anxious. There was not a sound. Nothing. He licked his lips. Was Eren actually planning on abandoning him here? Like this? He shivered at the thought of anyone finding him like this – hard and straining in his bonds. He wanted to call out, make sure Eren was here. His cheeks burnt at the thought that if he did so, he would not be a good boy. He would fail the test. He would have endured so many things for nothing.

Time passed by, and he sniffed, feeling his eyes getting wet. Eren had abandoned him. After all, that was all he deserved, after all he’d done. Why would Eren want him? Why would Eren let him be good? Tears poured from his eyes, creasing the blindfold. He felt cold, alone in this room, stark naked. He was no longer hard.

“You’ve been a good boy”, Eren’s warm voice murmured in his ear, and hands – actual, skin-covered hands, not gloves – wiped away his tears. “You’ve been such a good boy”, he whispered, kissing his lips, and they were salty with the taste of his own tears. He shivered in his bonds, gradually warming up at the feeling of more skin against his body – more warmth for his cold. Fingers travelled on his body, on his now painful shoulders, on his torso, and between his legs. He gasped when they closed around his girth, getting warmer and warmer with each stroke.

“You are being so good to me”, Eren whispered, “so hard already in my hand. So sensitive for me.”

He felt himself blush with embarrassment at the thought – what a sight they had to make, really. A moan left his lips and he turned even redder.

“Can you come for me?” Eren asked.

Reiner nodded slowly. There were so many different emotions bubbling under his skin, he knew he couldn’t take it any longer.

“Yes, sir”, he rasped.  
“Good”, Eren breathed, his hand still working on his cock. “Then come.”

It was an order, and Reiner felt his whole body go tight with it. Eren had barely touched him, and yet… Pleasure wiped out all his thoughts ad he came with a loud gasp, trembling and feeling like he was dying a little.

Eren undid his bounds and held him tight. Later, there would be blood. Death. But for now, they were fine knowing the two of them were still alive.


End file.
